Once upon a Time
by ScarletBloodDoll
Summary: Sequel to BellaDonna. Abby reminisces over what was once. Happy Valentine's Day!


**Once upon a Time **

_**One – Shot**_

* * *

'**What we do is what you wish to do. What we do is what you just can't do. We are the cartoon heroes; we are the ones who are going to last forever.'**

_- Cartoon Heroes - Aqua_

* * *

**Author**** – **ScarletBloodDoll

**Date Started/Date Ended**** – **February 13th, 2009 – February 14th, 2009

**Category ****–** N.C.I.S.

**Rating**** – **PG

**Warnings**** – **Female Relationship/Character Death

**Pairings**** –** Director Sheppard/Ziva David

**Disclaimer**** – **ScarletBloodDoll does not own the premise or character of N.C.I.S. **(CBS & D.P. Bellisario)** and is a non – profit effort.

* * *

It's been a year.

Everyone has been so distant.

Everyone said they wouldn't leave me.

In one way or another they have left me.

I miss you Ziva.

You would have yelled at everyone to stop their behavior,

Your not so perfect English and misinterpretations.

Your laugh, smile and you're weird sense of fashion.

A year later.

The entire team is together again but we are broken.

Never to be the same.

Remember the day I found out about you and her?

If Jenny hadn't have been there you might have shot me.

My first mistake, going to work early.

Thinking I could get a head start on the day.

Nothing was wrong.

Everything was ordinary.

Ziva, you weren't at your desk,

But your things were.

I decided I would find you later once I got started.

I stepped into the elevator, bouncing to my I-Pod.

The doors closed and opened, I stepped into the hallway,

scanned my card and entered the lab.

The lights were off.

Rays of sunshine filtered in through the windows.

Then, I realized I had dropped my I-Pod.

I blinked, my mind finally registering what I saw.

I don't think I have ever seen someone move so fast.

You were atop of the Director a second ago.

I gulped.

Now I was staring down the barrel of your gun.

"Miss Sciuto, Ziva, love put the gun down."

You blinked. I smiled. You blinked some more.

"Abby."

"That's my name." I giggled nervously.

"Abby." I guess you finally registered what you saw.

"A very good morning to you Ziva, Director."

I saw a blush work its way up your neck Jenny.

"You could continue if you want, I don't mind."

I decided to dump all my stuff in the other room.

All of a sudden, things sprang into motion.

Rustling of fabric and curses filtered through the room.

"Abby, you do not mind this? This is not allowed in my country."

"Here it is normal."

Ziva seemed puzzled until Jenny whispered something in her ear.

"So this is normal to you, you are okay with us?"

"Yes, just don't mention it to anyone else."

"No!" You both seemed to yell this at me. I shrugged.

"How can you not mind?"

"I know what its like to have that kind of relationship."

"You were with a woman?"

I could see how this conversation turned that way.

"Yes, I was caught too."

"Gibbs." Jenny spoke up.

"Yes."

"Kate?" asked Ziva.

Damn she was good.

I nodded.

"What did Gibbs do?" Jenny seemed afraid of the answer.

"Nothing, told her he would hurt her if she hurt me."

Silence fell over the room once more.

How the hell did we get to this?

"How long?" My question caused both women to look up.

"Years."

Years? In my lab?

"No, I mean you two – here – in my lab?"

"Oh! A few months." Jennifer's blush returned.

"Hmm. Use the futon next time."

That was that.

Jenny couldn't look at me in the eye for several months.

It's a rainy day.

I'm tired of rainy days.

The world seems so much sadder.

It makes me miss the both of you more.

Remember how I hated thunderstorms?

That first time was the worst, it was my fault.

I did what Gibbs told me not to do.

It got me in trouble.

But you opened your door,

And every time after that, no matter what.

It had occurred during the months I thought you were mad.

The calm before the storm was building.

The skies were clear yet humidity was high.

Deciding to go for a walk, I soon lost track of time.

Bobbing on my pumps, I stood at the Icee cart.

Then I felt it.

A huge, water drop hit my nose.

The I saw it.

Clouds that were one on the horizon, now loomed dangerously.

Then I heard it.

A faint rumbling in the distance.

The man handed me my Icee, before beginning to pack up.

I quickly scurried threw the park as the rumbling became louder.

A crack suddenly sparked across the sky.

I looked around as the heaven started to pour.

Then I realized, I was very far from home.

Looking up at a street corner, _Suitland & Summer._

Here, there weren't many places to take shelter, like a Starbucks.

Another crack boomed, rattling my ear drums.

Pondering, I tried to find out who lived around here.

Gibbs. No.

Tony. No.

Ziva. No.

Ducky. No.

The Director. Yes!

I took a chance and hoped you would be there Ziva.

I wasn't so sure Jennifer would have opened the door.

It wasn't far.

Had to cross the tracks. Then two blocks after that.

Drinking, the melted Icee, I stripped out of my boots.

It was dangerous enough out here.

I quickly scampered across the tracks.

Narrowly I missed a few cars before making it onto the sidewalk.

The sky was darker, Rain pounding harder.

It seemed like that sky was falling.

It wasn't possible though.

I gasped and nearly burst into tears.

I had not considered the fact that no one would not be home.

The driveway was empty.

Nevertheless, I rushed the door.

Ringing the bell frantically, I switched to knocking.

The cold was beginning to seep in.

I wondered how I must look.

Black eyeliner – The door opened!

There you stood Jennifer in a deep red silk robe.

I blinked and then it shook me out of my shock.

The thunder seemed to strike right behind me.

I burst into tears.

I felt a hand grasp my arm and pull me inside.

"Ziva! Get down here! Now!"

I felt myself being pushed into a chair, tears coming faster.

I heard quick footsteps, whispers, then arms wrap around me.

"Abby! Abby! Tell me what's wrong!"

I turned and buried myself in Ziva's chest.

"Let's get you warm, come now."

Within a half an hour, I was dry and warm.

After the fifth or sixth roll of thunder, Jenny figured it out.

She drew the shades and turned on soothing music.

I found myself curled in Ziva's lap covered in thick blankets.

I heard a cell phone ring off in the distance and then another.

I felt you shift for a few seconds before settling back down.

Jennifer entered the room bringing us coffee.

"Gibbs called."

I looked up as Ziva pushed a mug into my hand.

"He wondered why you were not at home."

I grimaced. Gibbs was the first to come over at the first signs.

"Why show up here Abby?" Ziva asked, stroking my damp hair.

"I went for a walk, lost track of time."

Ziva sighed and Jennifer nodded.

"Don't do it again. Call us, Stay home, you've scared the team."

I nodded and looked at Jennifer in the dim light.

"You have a hickey, Jenny."

Her eyes widened before clamping a hand over her neck.

You gasped before chuckling.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything."

"You could never been an interruption Abby." Jenny assured.

The thunderstorm continued outside.

I took the opportunity to laugh at the sight of both women.

Ziva your shirt soaked with barely visible boxer cut underwear.

Jenny still wrapped in the silk robe, pale legs drawn under her.

I was amazed that what personality was at work, was not here.

You two seemed to fit like pieces of a puzzle.

Playing off each other, finishing each other sentences.

It was a cute moment overload.

I miss those even more.

They say time heals all wounds.

Not perfectly though.

I'm afraid I will need more time for that.

Here I sit with the two of you, with the last remains of your souls.

An album in my lap.

A duffel bag that was once belonged to you Ziva.

Tags that belonged to you Jenny.

Ziva?

Remember when we spent all day putting the album together?

Jenny?

Remember you kept find more and more pictures.

The book was already stuffed but you insisted.

Then there is all the pictures that haven't found a home.

Pictures of the last weeks before,

Well you know.

Like these two.

The last ones taken a few days before that fatal mission.

The entire building was invited to the Annual NCIS Ball.

There was not a chance anyone could get out of it.

All gossip and hypocrisy.

Everyone went regardless.

When you had arrived, the moment turned heads.

The M.O.S.S.A.D. and the N.C.I.S. Director,

On each other's arms.

Clearly in love.

Tony stared for other reasons.

Jennifer in a Victorian fitted suit with amazing heels.

I think those might have been mine at some point.

Ziva, dazzling in a rendition of the Moroccan dress.

It dipped a little lower, sparkled just a little more.

The picture that I snapped showed everything that you were.

In love. Glowing. Sexy. Happy.

The two of you were on the dance floor.

Ziva attempting to teach you how to dance a Foxtrot.

It seemed it was a moment that the world had melted away.

I felt like I was intruding.

Ziva had a leg wrapped around your thigh.

Jennifer had a hand at her lower back, subtly getting lower.

Once I snapped the picture and turned Tony around,

I moved us back to the food bar.

The other a new picture of the group.

I was going to take it myself but Gibbs ordered me to get in it.

I was planning on just throwing myself next to Ducky.

Ziva threw out an arm and snagged me between the two of you.

It ended up being a charming picture.

At least now I knew that I've spent time with you somewhere.

It's the least I could do.

You're grave markers are clean.

The grass is a perfect green.

Flowers are organized perfectly.

This is where you took you're life Ziva.

I understand why.

I would have done it for Kate.

She probably would have shot me and kicked me out of Heaven.

I wonder if the two of you are up there together.

Or at least somewhere happy.

I wished I could have spent a last sunset with the two of you.

Maybe the two of you are running the beaches once more.

Is it even possible to have beaches in Heaven?

Nevertheless, the three of you better be waiting for me.

I closed the photo album and stuck it back in the duffel bag.

Placing the final red roses on your grave, I smiled.

As perfect as death could be.

'Save a seat up there would ya?' I yelled out across the field.

The sun had dipped into the horizon, leave a pale pink sky.

Then,

A shooting star stripped across the sky.

"You to David! Don't you forget!"

I smiled as the stars seemed to glow brighter in reply.

I know for sure that the two of you are together.

At least I can know the two of you are safe.

Together.

In love.

I will see you soon enough.

**Fin**

**ScarletBloodDoll**

**Author's Note – **

Sequel to B.e.l.l.a.D.o.n.n.a. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
